cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of terms used in Cyber Nations
This is an incomplete list of terms used in Cyber Nations. General Terms *'Admin:' The creator of Cyber Nations. His real name is Kevin Marks, and he is often referred to as Kevin. *'Admin bomb:' Admin setting everything in your account to zero such as infrastructure, technology, money, soldiers, etc. It is often used if you attack or nuke the game mods' nations. *'Ban Appeal:' Appealing a ban is usually the last option a player has if they are banned from the CN Forums, In game actions that lead to bans cannot be appealed. *'Big Boards:' The Cyber Nations forums. *'CN:' Commonly used acronym for Cyber Nations. *'CN Forums:' Cyber Nations forums. *'CN:SE:' Cyber Nations:Standard Edition. Refers to the standard version of CN. *'CN:TE:' Cyber Nations:Tournament Edition *'Cyberverse:' One term used by many to describe the RP world of CN. *'IC:' *'In-game:' Referring to actions and happenings in CN. *'Mod (Mod Team):' Moderators (mods) keep order in the CN forums, and keep a lookout in-game for rule breakers. *'OOC:' *'Offsite:' Alliance forum which is not on the Cyber Nations forums. *'OWF:' The Open World RP Forum. Often used to refer to the Cyber Nations forums in general. *'Planet Bob:' One term used by many to describe the RP world of CN. *'Reroll:' To create a new nation, sometimes with a new identity. *'RL:' An for . *'RP/RPing:' To roleplay as your nation ruler. War Terms *'CB:' *'Casus belli:' The reason for acts of war. *'Clubbing:' The act of a large alliance raiding a small alliance for tech. *'Eternal ZI (1)/Alliance EZI:' A drawn out conflict with one or multiple groups (often more powerful) against another group with the goal of wiping them out. *'Eternal ZI (2):' When a player is sentenced to be destroyed across rerolls. *'Nuke Anarchy:' A period of time a nation is in anarchy and suffers the affects of a nuclear attack. *'Nuke Rouge:' A term often used for a nation that uses its nuclear arsenal to its own discretion whether its allied or not. *'Perma-ZI:' When a nation is sentenced to ZI often by an alliance with the objective of keeping them in it until they delete their nation. *'Propaganda:' Images and videos made by players to support a side or idea, often during war. *'Reparation:' A sum of tech and cash paid out by a loosing party of a war to a victor. *'Resistance:' When an allaince resists another in a long term conflict. *'Spy:' Using the spy options available ingame on another nation, often leads to war if caught. *'Sub-conflict:' A conflict that has different goals from a main conflict it is considered to be apart of. *'Tech raid:' Warring another nation to grab its tech, A controversial type of warfare raged by nations aligned or not. *'ZI:' To bring a nation to zero infrastructure, often the goal of wars in CN. Gameplay Terms *'AA:' Alliance Affiliation. *'Alliance Seniority:' How long a nation has resided on an AA, may not be the accurate time a nation has been in an alliance *'CM:' Cruise Missile, used mainly to destroy infrastructure. *'Delete:' Once a nation reaches the end of its 25th day of inactivity it is deleted. Mods/Admin can delete a nation for rule violations at any time. *'GRL:' Global Radiation Level, and in-game indicator of the level of radiation in the Cyberverse. Radiation is cause by nations using nuclear weapons. The higher the radiation level, the lower your environment. *'Infra:' Short word for infrastructure. *'Multi:' Someone who creates a nation while already possessing another one, an act that is against CN rules. *'NS (1):' (when referring to CN) Nation Strength, the calculated strength of your nation. *'NS (2):' NationStates *'Sanctioned (1):' When an alliance in the top 12 is added to the alliance drop down list, and has their flag uploaded in-game. *'Sanctioned (2):' When a team senator blocs the trade/aid though in game options of another nation on that team. *'Team Senator:' Each team has three team Senators that manage and control their teams, they are elected though a voting process, and when elected they have the option to sanction nations. *'Tech:' Technology, bought by nations to increase nation strength. *'Tech Deal:' When a (often lower strength) nation sells tech though the aid system to to another, usually stronger, nation. *'Unaligned:' A nation whose AA is set as none. *'Update/Update Time:' When the server hits midnight and you can collect taxes again. Alliance Terms *'Assimilate:' Another more common term for merge in. *'Charter:' A document outlining an alliances government structure and bylaws. *'Disband:' When a membership base of an alliance decides or is forced to separate. *'Doctrine (1):' An alliance's charter. *'Doctrine (2):' An alliance's foreign policy document. *'DOE:' Declaration of Existence, done by new alliances to announce their creation. *'DOW': Declaration of War, done by alliances to declare wars. *'Expelled:' When a player is kicked from an alliance. *'Ghost:' someone who is using an alliance's affiliation and has not applied to be part of the alliance. *'Merge in:' when an alliance membership base is assimilated into another alliance. *'Merge with:' When two alliance membership bases merge to create a new alliance, often with the systems and culture mixed. *'Poach/Poaching:' To send a recruitment message to a nation who is already a part of another alliance. *'Recruitment Message:' Messages often sent out by alliances to unaligned nations to persuade them to join the their alliance. *'Reform:' When an allaince reforms after a past disbandment. *'Spy:' When a member of one alliance joins another for the sake of info gathering. *'Unaligned:' A nation not residing in an official alliance. * ZI list: Often a record keep of players alliances seek to ZI, sometimes after the said person rerolled. Treaty Terms *'Bloc:' An alliance of alliances, military treaty with multiple signatures. *'Dissolve:' Term used to describe a bloc that has broken apart. *'MAP:' Mutual Aggression Pact or Mutual Agreement Pact, which is just a stronger version of a NAP. *'MDP:' Mutual Defense Pact *'MADP:' Mutual Defense/Aggression Pact *'NAP:' Non Aggression Pact *'PIAT:' Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty (also see TOA) *'Protectorate:' When one alliance advises and protects another, often a smaller alliance/defeated alliance. *'Protectorate Bloc:' Multiple protected alliances under one protection clause, more impersonal than one on one protection (for example, the Ragnablok). *'Signatures:' Leaders that sign a legal document or treaty. *'TOA:' Treaty of Amity. Works as a NAP and as a Weak MAP. Category:Cyber Nations guide Category:Terms used in Cyber Nations Category:HowtoPlay